Lust
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: A powerful psychological force producing an intense wanting an object, or circumstances fulfilling the emotion. It is known as a sin .: StingYu. One-shot. Canonverse AU. Part of Seven Deadly Sins series :.


**Title:** Lust

 **Pairing(s):** StingYu

 **Rating:** M

 **Author's Notes:** I'd figured it would be ironic for Sting to be consumed by lust. Hope I didn't disappoint you. I don't write stories like this, usually. Anyways, this story is a part of a series _Seven Deadly Sins_. Each of the sins is represented by one dragon slayer. So stay tuned for the other six.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _A powerful psychological force producing an intense wanting an object, or circumstances fulfilling the emotion._

 _It is known as a sin._

* * *

Sting Eucliffe is the type of person who wears his heart on his sleeves. His guildmates – or any one in general – could read his emotions like a book. And some other times he would wear a mask that only, grudgingly, Rogue could see through the mask – Lector does not count, he is a different story. It is probably because he had known him the longest. But thankfully, Rogue was not the type of person who would press on the matter. He would only gave him a look and went back to his business – not giving a damn about anything.

That's why he maintained a good relationship with him. He only confided to him whenever he feels like it. He trusted Rogue. He would never stab him in the back, and vice versa.

Then suddenly a Celestial mage decided to come knocking into his life.

Of course, Sting only told Rogue about this new development because in Sabertooth, every man is on his own. The strong would remain and the weak ones would be perished. That is what it means to be the strongest guild in Magnolia.

Sting had a few small conversations with her but never actually getting to know her. He only kept her at arm's length because who knows what the hell might happen if he gave in to his desires.

He _is_ a man after all.

He didn't realize his feelings for her until the Grand Magic Games. Yukino had lost her battle against Kagura, a Mermaid Heel mage, and of course that night the Sabertooth Master decided to throw her from the guild. Master had them gathered at the makeshift hall.

Sting didn't look at her as the Master asked her to strip both her clothes and the guild mark. His clenched his fist. Just like that her dignity was tainted.

He was angry with the Master and most of all he was angry towards himself for not lifting a finger to defend her. The Master was that powerful, even with both him and Rogue couldn't overpower him. He was the Master of the strongest guild for nothing.

When Lector was taken away from him, he had defeated the Master, blinded by anger. But Yukino was still gone. Minerva had stroked the flame burning inside of him, making him lust for power. Lector was the only person left he had cared for. He needed more power to get stronger to protect those who he held dear.

He was a slave to the devil. If that's the price, he's willing to pay.

But of course in the end, he was powerless when faced with the five Fairy Tail mage. They were injured, bruised, bleeding, in poor condition compared to him but their will was stronger than his.

Perhaps this was the difference between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Perhaps that was why he couldn't save Yukino.

Sting was relieved to see Yukino in healthy condition when he saw her at the party – after the dragons went back to their time. He apologized to her and he was glad that she decided to join a newly renowned Sabertooth.

The fact that he had become the new Master excite him.

However, the amount of paperwork stacked on top of his desk proved otherwise. He nearly cried at the sight of it. The newly made Master gave his title to Rogue, when he spotted him in the guild hall, who declined with a curt ' _no_ ' and went back to nursed his headache.

Sting went to his office, shoulders slumped, dejected that he had to spend his day in the office alone with only paperwork for the company. Before he could exit the hall, he glanced behind his shoulders. He smiled slightly at the sight of his guild members. Their bodies no longer tensed, they were carefree. They were no longer afraid of the other members. His eyes caught the sight of Yukino laughing at Orga singing off-key with his heart out. Lector and Froshe had disappeared somewhere.

Maybe, just maybe he could remove his mask.

The White Dragon Slayer towards his office and entered, groaning.

* * *

His long fingers caressed her side leaving a trail of fire. She gasped quietly in his mouth, warmth spreading throughout her body. Her back was pressed flat against the walls. Her legs had turned jelly somewhere in between and he had to support her weight.

This caused her to suddenly feel conscious about her weight.

His mouth left hers and left kisses down her neck. She gripped his bare shoulders, breathing heavily. _Oh my goodness... What happened to his clothes?!_ Then, the voice as the back of her mind reminded her that she was the one who removed them.

Yukino experimentally traced a finger down his back and suddenly found herself being carried to the bed. She would be lying if she said he was gentle with her. Well, in his defense he stubbed his toe and he accidentally dropped her, thankfully, on the bed. While had to steady his feet with a hand on the dresser.

Sting grimaced slightly at the pain. He straightened and he flushed in embarrassment. He managed to blurt out an apology.

The Celestial mage couldn't help but laughed at him, with his disheveled state and his flushed face. Who could blame her? But then again she was a magnet of misfortune, it was bound to happen either way.

He scowled and climbed on the bed, giving off a predatory aura. His palms landing on both sides of her head, hovering above her. "Why don't I make up for it?" he asked, a devilish grin spread on his lips and crashed his lips on hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed and instinctively, her fingers buried in his golden tresses.

The White Dragon Slayer stroked her tongue with his, earning a moan. It was like music to his ears. This managed to bring out the dragon in him, roaring for more, demanding.

He pulled away from her and took in the sight of her rosy cheeks, her lips was swollen, a few strands of hair plastered against her face. She was breathing heavily and her half-lidded eyes was filled with lust – and something else that he couldn't put a finger on. But he had no doubt that he was filled with lust.

Her hands that gripped his hair was now caressing his cheeks, slow and languid.

He pulled her up in a seating position, this earned a confused look from her. He said nothing as he reached behind her, feeling the zipper of her dress and pulled, slowly.

Sting felt her stiffening against him which caused him to halt his movements and in turn he looked at her in the eyes, his unoccupied hand cupping her cheeks. His fingers stroked gently. He cursed silently at the former Master of Sabertooth for making her feel that way. He reminded himself that he will never like that man.

Sabertooth will be the type of guild that cared for their members.

His eyes asking a silent question. _Are you alright?_

She leaned against his touch and nodded. _I'm fine._

Clothes removed, her back hit the soft mattress. His fingers traced the guild mark on her hips. He lowered himself and placed a chaste kiss on the guild mark before moving to her plump lips. Once again, he lets himself to be buried in desire. Filling his lust for her. He bathed in her scent. _Vanilla, was it?_ He didn't know but whatever it was, it belonged to her and only her.

Like a moth drawn to fire, he was drawn to her. The intensity of her light was brilliant. He devour them, filling his hunger.

After all, he was only human.


End file.
